First Love
by 4321-G-R-A-C-I-E-1234
Summary: lol i am no good at summarys. Two people together : probably is going to have two parts, i am not going to reveal couple until the end, feel free to guess. Please review. Not sure what to rate, T or M for 2nd chapter. x
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is going to be a two part short story but I am not going to let on about who is the couple until the end so feel free to guess and it isn't an obvious couple, well I don't think it is anyway :). Please review thanks :) x_

It was unusual for this high ranking officer to have been involved in patrols but he wanted a day out of the office. It had been a very interesting and active day and he was pleased to return to his office and to have a sit down and a cup of coffee. He hung his jacket behind the door and listened to the phone messages that he had and then he sat down.

There was a knock on his door. "Enter" he said. He didn't expect to see her there, but that didn't mean that he wasn't pleased. She walked over to him and sat on the end of his desk. "I have finished those reports for you" she said and he smiled in return, "thank you". She looked up at him "where have you been, I came before but your office was empty?" he replied "Oh sorry, I was out on the beat" She laughed "You out on the beat?" He laughed at her comment and then replied "Oh you think thats funny do you? I happen to think that I was very good" They laughed together.

She stood up "Anyway, I am on my break" she got a bag of crisps out of her bag and opened them, "Do you want one?" he looked at her "No thanks I am on a diet" She put a crisp in her mouth before replying "I should be on one too" He looked shocked "No you shouldn't, you see I need to because I am fat but you are definitely not, you are perfect the way you are" This caused her to blush and then she walked over to him and grabbed his hand to help him stand up. She then pushed him against the wall and nervously (because it was their first time) kissed him. He was initially shocked but then he kissed back and she put her tongue in his mouth and her hand on his back, he responded and put his hand in her hair.

They eventually pulled apart and he said "I am finished soon, do you want to meet at mine later" She smiled "Yes I would love to, I will see you there" She gave him one last kiss and then left his office.

_Thanks for reading, you can guess who you think they are, and I will reveal at the end of the next chapter. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, thanks to __A for Antechinus, WRobsessed and .x for reviewing, I am not sure whether to keep it as two parts or if to carry it on. I will write this chapter and see if people can guess and then I will either carry it on, either from this story or as a sequel or stop, it's up to you people. Please review. Xx Btw I am sorry but I didn't mention that she has left The Bill, last year. x_

She arrived at his house later on dressed in a knee length skirt and a brown vest top, he opened the door wearing jeans and a shirt, it was the first time she had seen him not in a suit.

"Hello" he said. "Come in".

She followed him into the living room and he sat down on the sofa and motioned for her to come to him. She sat next to him and they resumed as they were before, kissing. He lay backwards meaning that she was on top of him. They carried on passionately kissing for a while and then she moved her hands down to the waistband of his trousers, he pulled back and she thought that she had done something wrong and that it wasn't what he wanted. Instead he took her hand and started to walk upstairs, she looked confused, so he explained.

"It's more comfortable" he then added "this is what you want, isn't it?"

She smiled "Yeah of course, I have liked you for a while but I have never wanted to admit it, you know with you being my superior officer, is it what you want too?

He smiled back as they were ascending the stairs "I would like nothing more"

They got to his bedroom and he gently pushed her backwards onto the bed so that he was on top, they carried on kissing and he slowly slid her vest top over her head and she unbuttoned his shirt, he unclasped her bra as they were kissing and they separated as she pulled down her skirt and he undid his jeans and took them off. They resumed kissing and rolled over so that she was on top, he moved his hands to her knickers and pulled them off and then he pulled back to admire her.

He smiled at her "You do realize how incredibly beautiful you look, you definitely don't need to lose weight, excuse my language but you are hot!" She laughed at this and then kissed his neck, she could feel his erection against her thigh and then she remembered that he still had his boxers on so she carefully edged them down to increase the suspense, and when he was about to go mad she pulled them all the way down.

"You're not so bad yourself" she smiled, and then added "sir" in a cheeky tone. He chuckled and then moved his mouth to her breast whilst playing with the other one; she was gently dancing her fingers down his back. He then positioned himself and then entered her, he thought that she was quite tight, but then she loosened up and they fell into rhythm together and they went over the edge together, both taking a minute to recover and then they pulled apart and he put his arm around her and they fell asleep.

_Sorry that it is quite short, lol I am bad at writing 'sex' scenes. For the benefit of the story it was set a few years ago, maybe 5. Please review . x _


End file.
